This new rose variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by my crossing a pair of unnamed varieties selected from a collection of plants maintained by me for breeding purposes this crossing being done with the object of producing a new red flowering plant for pot plant culture. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of purple red blossoms of medium size carried on strong upright stems of a plant having a height of about 26 in. and abundant foliage and I propagated this plant by budding at Pleasanton, Calif with very satisfactory results. This propagation was carried on through several successive generations which thereby conclusively determined that its novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.